FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a voltage generating apparatus, and more particularly to a D/A converter, a method of designing a D/A converter, a method of precharging signal lines, a circuit for precharging signal lines, and a liquid crystal panel substrate and liquid crystal display device using the above component(s) and method(s).